Mr. Rei
is a con man who was channeled by Quval to serve as his pawn. Character History A copy of Mr. Rei was manifested by Quval from the memories of a woman who he had rendered unconscious alongside her boyfriend while testing the abilities of the late Bangray's hand. Arriving in a sportscar, "Rei" appeared before the Zyuohger girls and bought a necklace for which he offered to them. The necklace was accepted by Amu, though she refused to give him her number, explaining to Sela as they walked away that while the man was attractive and rich he was shallow so they would accept the gift and leave it at that before giving it to Sela. Sela, however, refused to be indebted to a guy trying to hit on her and chased after "Rei", finding him at a construction job. Though seeing that he was blindingly attractive, Sela saw that he was not really rich which changed her view of him. Confronting "Rei" with the necklace when he got off from work, Sela was interrupted by the appearance of Chefdon at the construction site. Stepping in to protect Sela, "Rei" was knocked unconscious by Chefdon who disappeared as soon as he came. Coming to, "Rei" explained that, while Sela was strong enough to take care of herself, he stepped forward because he liked her, this caused Sela to admit internally that he was nicer than she thought. However, this "Rei" was secretly a pawn of Quval, who intended for him to use his romance game to disrupt the Zyuohgers. By this point the other Zyuohgers realized that Sela was starting to develop a relationship with "Rei" as she went out on a date with the man. Confronting her after "Rei" left to get drinks, the team challenged her to think if she was making the right choice. Sela vehemently defend "Rei", however, explaining that he was a good man who worked hard despite appearing flashy and they were just being judgemental before leaving with him. Bringing Sela up to a viewing deck to look out over the water, "Rei" told her that they are perfect for each other. Sela gave him back the necklace, but "Rei" said it really was for her, proceeding to put it on her, taken aback by how innocent Sela seems. He snapped himself out of it and asked her to be his girlfriend. Sensing the Deathgalien, Sela excused herself and thanked "Rei", but removed the necklace, saying that she could not leave her friends. Rei then threw the necklace into the sea and admitted what he was doing all this time and that, explaining that he was a con man who tricked women and had been ordered by a monster to distract her from the others. Realizing that everything was a lie, Sela went up to slap him, "Rei" prepared to take it, only to storm off in tears. Ultimately, however, "Rei" would defy Quval as he caught up with Sela as she fought Chefdon with her team. Standing before Zyuoh Shark, "Rei" took a helping of Chefdon's Super Calorie Sushi, claiming to have just realized too late how cute she was. Having retrieved the necklace from the sea, "Rei" offered it to Sela, who accepted his apology. Immediately following this, "Rei's" now spherical frame was knocked out into the sky by Chefdon's Gourmace. Though it would be the last time Sela saw him, "Rei" resurfaced soon after, returned to his original frame, and witnessed Wild Tousai Dodeka King's battle with the enlarged Chefdon. Confronted by Quval as to why he exposed himself over such "trivial" emotions, "Rei" told him that could never understand how the people of Earth thought. With Quval noting that he had no need for him in any case now, "Rei", accepting his fate with a smile, was dematerialized with a flicker of Quval's new hand and so this version of the man ceased to exist. Behind the scenes Portrayal Mr. Rei is portrayed by , who previously portrayed / in and / from . Category:Sentai Allies